The Blade: Rick's Awakening Preview
by galladefenrir44
Summary: A preview of the my upcoming Adventure/Horror story, The Blade: Rick's Awakening.


**I finally finished a preview for my next story. So this is only to set the mood for the story and I hope you guys like it.**

Rick cringed in pain after his last fall. He felt a heavy feeling over his body, as if gravity was working against him. He opened his eyes and looked around, everything was upside down. He closed his eyes again and felt something wrapped around his leg. He opened his eyes and looked at his right leg and saw it caught in a vine. Rick quickly brought out his arm blades, reached towards the vine, and cut himself loose, making him fall and land on his back.

Rick laid on the floor on a second, in pain, and soon got the resolve to sit up and lean back against a wall. At the moment he was thinking more on what he was going to do to get out of wherever it was that he was at. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his left arm and saw a large gash on it. He cursed his luck and reached into his pack, taking out a rag, tearing it, and wrapping it around the wound. The rag quickly turned red with his blood and he cursed again.

He gave a long sigh and forced himself to stand up, hitting something as he rose. He looked at what he hit and saw a mangled human body, which made him flinch and scatter away. Rick looked at it for a second and noticed that whoever it was, they were dead for a few days.

He looked away from the body and looked up, seeing the hole that he fell from a considerable distance up. He then saw a Gardevoir look down the hole and call out to him, "Rick? Are you okay?"

Rick replied, "Yeah! I'm a little mangled, but I'll live. What happened?"

"You just fell through the floor."

"I noticed! Thanks Helena! Have you seen my weapons?"

Helena looked around and tossed a makeshift axe and bow down to him. "So far I only found those. The gun must of fallen off the cliff."

"Fan-fucking-tastic! Oh well, it's something. So how are you going to get down to my level?"

Helena looked to the end of the structure and said, "There's a system of stairs on the other end of this place. I'll make my way there. You should try to get there yourself. Be careful!"

"That's what I should be telling you. Go! I'll meet you there and keep your communicator on."

"Gotcha!"

Helena quickly left and Rick picked up his weapons while saying under his breath, "I would kill to have all my powers back and be off of this Arceus forsaken island."

Rick looked around and found a large rust worn door. He grabbed onto the handle and pulled, but the handle suddenly popped off. Rick sighed and was about to throw the handle away, but figured he could use it for something later and saved it. He took a deep breath and focused on the door. Though the island did not allow him to use his full set of powers, he was still able to summon up a small portion of psychic energy. So with a might force of conjured energy, he managed to pry the door from its hinges and make it open slightly. He used the small opening to grab on to and pull the door open, letting him walk out of the room.

Rick looked around and saw that he was in a long, empty, decrepit hallway. He cautiously and quietly walked down the hallway with his bow drawn. As he reached the end of the hallway, he saw a shadow scurry across the end of the hallway. He focused his bow upward and looked around, finding nothing but an open air vent.

He looked at it and said to himself, "Of course!" He called Helena, "We have a problem."

Helena replied, "We haven't split off for more than three minutes and already you have a problem?"

"I think we have a little monster infestation here."

"You ran into a Prowler?"

"No...not yet. I feel that I will soon."

"Be careful. Don't die or you'll become one too."

"Yeah, you gave me the crash course on these things. By the way, where are we?"

Helena replied, "We're in an old bunker. It's abandoned because of those damn Prowlers."

"How did this outbreak start?"

"Experimentation gone wrong. I'll explain more later. You have to be quiet and get over here."

"Gotcha! I'll call you if anything happens."

Rick ended the communication and walked down the hall until he reached another door. He slipped inside and saw himself in what seemed like an abandoned viewing room. Rick walked up a computer console and began to press buttons believing that there might be an active radio system so he could call for help. He found a radio system, but found the console to be dead.

"Shit! Every fucking time!"

Rick sighed and moved to the window and saw the abandoned testing chamber below. He looked around and saw a fogged up testing container. Rick teleported down into the room and looked at the container. He wondered how it could be fogged if nothing was working in the facility. He walked up to the container and wiped some of the fog off of it and looked in. What he saw shocked him. He was looking at a large, hulking, humanoid, decaying, and menacing creature. The creature seemed to be dead, about nine feet tall, and donning armor plating that was made by some bio-material. It had a split jaw that was lined with fangs, claws on its hands, a black coloration throughout its bodies. It's eyes were closed, making it impossible to the color. It had two large legs with spikes on the knees. Rick looked back at its face and saw the jaw being part of a pair of mandibles.

Rick backed away from the container and called Helena, "Helena, I found...something."

Helena replied, "What?"

"Some sort of...monster. It's in a container."

Helena quickly warned him, "Don't do anything. Back away and leave before that thing wakes up."

"Why? It looks dead."

"So do all Prowler. However, this is not a Prowler you want to confront at any point and time. That's a Brute. The best you can do is leave it alone and hope it hasn't noticed you."

"Gotcha! I didn't want to hang around here anyways. Knowing that there are Prowlers around, makes this one place I really do not want to be in. I'm leaving."

Rick quickly turned to walked away and then saw a Prowler at the computer console he was at earlier. The Prowler looked at the console and drove its claws into it, causing it to explode, killing it. Rick sweatdropped when he heard a hiss coming from the container, and turned to see steam coming from it. After a moment, the Brute opened its eyes to reveal glowing yellow eyes. It looked at Rick then began to beat at the glass of the container, immediately cracking it.

Helena contacted Rick, "You don't need to tell me, I can sense your emotions. Your weapons can't pierce its armor. RUN!"

Rick didn't need another command. He quickly took off once the Brute broke out of the container and roared at him. Rick ran to a door and bashed it open and sprinted down a hallway. He saw a door to his left and bashed it open, stumbling inside. Once he did he fell down a large hole in the ground and landed in a flooded area of the facility. Rick shot himself to the surface of the water and gasped for air. He looked around and then heard a roar from the floors above.

Rick dreaded what was going to come up next and saw as the Brute burst into the room that Rick fell from and looked down at him. The Brute then brought a bone blade out of its head and jumped down. Rick quickly ran as fast as he could in the water but was grabbed by the Brute almost immediately.

The Brute lifted Rick to its eye level and tried to stab him with the blade, and Rick blocked it with one of his arm blades and pushed it away. Rick then began to punch the Brute in the face repeatedly, but the armor proved to be too hard. Rick looked around and saw a hanging piece of metal. Rick concentrated his energy onto the metal and began to pull it loose. Rick slightly looked back at the Brute and saw it swinging its blade at him again. Rick quickly launched the large piece of metal at the blade, knocking its arm away. He then redirected the piece of metal and hit the Brute in the face, forcing it to let go. Rick fell to the ground and took off running while the Brute recovered.

Rick ran for his life and soon found an elevator that seemed to still be operational. He pressed the button and took off. However the elevator soon stopped and a creaking sound could be heard.

Rick cursed his luck, "Shit! No...no...NO!"

The bottom of the elevator then gave way and Rick saw the Brute clinging to the wall and pulling the elevator down. Rick thought quickly and jumped to the top of the elevator and opened the emergency shaft. He got out and found the maintenance ladder and began to climb it just as the elevator fell to the ground. He looked down and saw the Brute jumping back up and driving a blade into the shaft, beginning to climb after him. Rick quickly climbed up, trying to stay away from the Brute, but not getting very far from the hulking beast. Rick then looked down and saw it get on the ladder, giving Rick an idea. He quickly drew his arm blade and sliced the ladder in half, making the Brute fall back to the ground. Rick then climbed as quickly as he could to a nearby air vent that he knew that the Brute wouldn't be able to fit into. He grabbed a hold of the vent grate and pried it off and slipped inside.

Rick could still hear the Brute roaring and chuckled as he slipped away. He crawled down the vent for a few minutes then kicked a vent grate off and slipped down. When he landed on the floor he looked around and saw a room of horrors. There were body parts and blood everywhere. Rick held down his last mean and walked through the room, finding more bodies. He knelt down at a body and found something odd, the bodies were recently killed.

Rick was about to call Helena, but stopped when he heard movement. He stood against a wall and cautiously looked into an adjacent room, where he heard the sound coming from. He saw a Prowler tearing a body apart and eating the flesh. Blood was exploding everywhere and the Prowler was making all sorts of gruesome sounds as it was dining. Rick was disgusted, to say the least, and tried to walk back to the vent. As he approached the vent he heard what sounded like a grunt coming from a dead body next to him. He looked and saw the body convulsing and turning black.

He whispered to himself, "So that's how those things are made?"

Rick began to back away and then heard more grunting and convulsing. He looked back and saw other bodies mutating into Prowlers and begin to stand up. The Prowlers looked at him, while still mutating, and screeched at him, alerting the one in the other room. The Prowlers surrounded him and Rick stayed in his own place looking at all of them.

Rick sighed and said, "Oh come on! Now you guys are just making things difficult." He then felt something at his feet and picked it up, revealing a machete. "Now this made it easier."

One of the Prowlers then lunged at him and Rick drove his axe into its head, getting it stuck. Rick then slashed away at another Prowler and countered the attack from another.

As he was fighting Helena called him, "Rick, I can sense some distress. Are you...?"

Rick cut her off, "Now is not the time! Call back later!"

Rick was still trying to kill all the Prowlers but they continued to get back up. Rick then decapitated over, but its body kept fighting. Rick knew that he was not going to go anywhere fast and threw the machete at the door, allowing him to teleport to it. Rick bashed open the door and ran away.

As Rick ran he could hear the Prowlers giving chase and looked back. As he did he saw more Prowlers burst out of other rooms and chase after him. He then saw in horror as the Brute burst out of the ground and joined in the chase. Rick cursed and burst through two steel doors. He quickly closed them and twisted the handles with the machete. He then heard banging coming from door and walked away. He quickly stopped when he saw soldiers looking at him.

One of the soldiers then said, "There's the Gallade! Take him out!"

Rick smirked and undid the door psychically and let the Prowlers out. He straightened the machete and ran towards the soldiers, with the Prowlers in chase. The soldiers screamed in fear and fired at the Prowlers and Rick swung away with the machete.

**Preview end! Tune in next week during July 25th to read the first chapter of the story. Thanks for everything guys and I hope you guys look forward to this story as much as I am. Bye!**


End file.
